


古鲁瓦尔多★大危机

by Ra1 (Algae_RA1)



Series: 小朋友和猫王子 [2]
Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algae_RA1/pseuds/Ra1
Summary: 小朋友和猫王子的后续教官阿贝小天使友情串场
Relationships: Wilhelm Kurt & Grunwald Lonsbrough
Series: 小朋友和猫王子 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969573





	古鲁瓦尔多★大危机

**Author's Note:**

> 不好意思，本意只是想看小威廉哭（hentai出没注意  
> 人物属于Techway，梗和恶趣味由澜和我平分，ooc和错别字属于我

“真是精力过剩的孩子……乖，乖，听话，没事……”  
好声好气地哄着，弗雷特里西快速地将麻醉剂打进了躺在手术台上的黑背身体里。随着药效发挥作用，这只不安分的大狗终于肯安静下来。他迅速给黑背戴上面罩，确认麻醉气体的成分和分量，紧接着撕开一次性手术器材，戴好口罩，专心致志地做起了手术。

赛弗特医师经营的这家“连队宠物诊所”有着相当高的人气。不仅因为医师技艺精湛，也因为店里总是充满了快活热闹的氛围。赛弗特医生总是带着灿烂的笑容，而他手下两个熟识已久的实习医生也总是闹嚷嚷的。  
热心肠的医生们在日常营业之外，还额外提供义务服务，照顾流浪的动物们，偶尔也替小朋友们开一开宠物知识讲座。

===

“教官！”  
人还没进门，嗓门已经透了过来。片刻之后，身材结实的金发实习医生退着进了门，手上抱着一只……大猫？  
刚刚完成一台手术的弗雷特里西抬起头，顿时笑了出来：  
“不愧是阿贝尔，居然还能捡到这样的猫。快，抱到这边来！”

阿贝尔身材高大，臂力也是一等一，可这只猫让他足足抱了个满怀，半长的银灰色毛发支棱着，让身形又大了一圈，简直比得上五个月大的牧羊犬。

“这么大的猫……”弗雷特里西拿出小手电，照了照猫的耳朵，掰开嘴看了看牙齿，再轻轻按了按爪子，检查了指甲的情况，“很健康，没什么问题。”话音刚落，他猛地意识到了不对劲，看向一旁的阿贝尔。  
“怎么这么乖？你小子到底从哪儿捡的？”  
“路过街心公园的时候看见它在树上，就顺便抱回来了。”阿贝尔顺手摸了摸猫的额头，不意外地没有收到任何反应，“沉得要死，一动不动，要不是有呼吸，我都以为是个巨型玩偶。”

“阿贝尔，快来帮忙！”弗雷特里西还没来得及接口，第三个人的声音从门口传来。一头红发的青年和之前的阿贝尔一样，倒退着推开门。只不过他手中抱着一袋，脚边还堆了两袋，看起来更艰难一点。里装满了罐头干粮和其他用品。

被喊到名字的男人轻哼了一声作为应答，三两步跨过去，一手一个提起了地上的袋子，顺便还帮好友扶了一把门。

“谢啦！”  
满头大汗的利恩把采购回来的物品分门别类放好，立刻跑进了后面的厨房，拿了杯冰水灌了下去。  
“这么热的天气，下次我要申请高温补贴，教官！”  
“行啊，算好了寄到阿奇波尔多那边，让他给你。”弗雷特里西的注意力已经转回了刚刚被带回来的大猫身上，随口回了一句，“把店里的扫描仪拿来。”

家养的猫，某个部位该有植入芯片。然而来来回回试了许多次，仪器上却始终没有出现应有的信息，只有一片空白。

“嗯……说不定是流浪猫？”  
又一次徒劳地尝试之后，利恩问道。  
沉吟了片刻，弗雷特里西点点头：  
“也只有这种可能性了。这样的话……”他检查了一下大猫的某个部位，想了想，转身从柜子上拿下登记薄，确认了预约之后，对着其他两个人说，“明天刚开门正好没事，把手术做了。你们照顾几天，就可以替他找主人了。”

说完这些，弗雷特里西再回头打量了看起来只是睡得太熟的大猫，侧着头想了想，却没有再说什么。

===

咕噜还没来。

已经二年级的威廉早早做完了今天的作业，一头扎进了后院里的小小园圃。比起清晨，现在外面的温度对于小威廉来说，有些太热了，不到一会，他的脸就被晒得红通通，头发被汗水沾在脸颊和脖子上，湿答答的。但他专注的动作却并没有急躁，仿佛炎热和汗水都没有影响——只除了偶尔抬手擦拭眼睛的动作。

园圃是小威廉半年前向妈妈提出的请求，被当作小孩子的游戏而轻松得到了许可。不过，谁都没有想到，小威廉不仅是认真的，而且还一直坚持了下来。被围栏圈出的这一小片区域，如今被填得满满当当。

上学时早晚各一次，而周末和假期则会再增加上午一次，不论天气，小威廉雷打不动地去照顾他的花园，这可让照顾他的大人们犯了愁。爸爸妈妈和姐姐轮番上阵，却只能换来小威廉固执地摇头，最后只能撂下“再不听话就把所有的植物都拔了”这种一听就是诓骗小朋友的话。一直不肯让步的威廉顿时沉默了，安静了好久之后，勉强点了点头，算是同意了大人们的劝说。

今天虽然热，但是也没有热到那个程度，所以应该是没问题的。小威廉这么想着，小心翼翼地剪去了已经干枯的部分。清理完毕之后，又开始检查土壤。  
“嗯……之前的堆肥应该可以用了……傍晚来做吧。”小声地自言自语着，威廉拍拍手，站了起来，心满意足地看着茂盛的植株。春天种下的香草已经散发着好闻的味道，每天都可以有新鲜的叶子可以用。小威廉最开心却是占据了园圃一半以上的猫薄荷，  
高高低低，不同种类的猫薄荷吵吵嚷嚷地生长着，高一些的品种已经长过了威廉的肩膀，矮的则紧紧贴着地面，簇拥成小小的绒毯。  
一想到咕噜在猫薄荷里打滚和咕噜的样子，威廉就忍不住笑起来。平时常常被说太过严肃的脸上有浅浅的酒窝。

“威廉——准备吃中饭啦！”  
从厨房传来了喊声，威廉回应了一句“马上就来”，便结束了上午的工作。

===

虽然有些担心还没醒的大猫，不过一直留在店里也不是办法，在弗雷特里西先行一步之后，阿贝尔和利恩把这只相对普通宠物猫来说大得有些过分的银灰色大猫放进了本来给大型犬准备的笼子里，角落放上了一碟清水，对角则是猫砂。

“没问题吧？”  
“教官说了，肯定没问题。”  
两人一问一答，确定了笼子锁好了之后，关上了店门。

===

手术前的准备一点也不复杂，剃刀，止血钳，注射器等必需的器材在手术台边上的托盘里排开。  
确认了水分的摄入之后是例行的身体检查，一切正常之后就开始进行准备。

“很棒的猫……骨骼和肌肉都很健康，毛色匀称，外形也漂亮，看起来性格也不坏……”声音闷在口罩后面，变得模模糊糊，“要不是老哥过敏，真想抱回去养。”虽然开了家宠物医院，但是家里并没有养猫狗的弗雷特里西自言自语道。

时间还早，没有咖啡因和早饭是绝对不会清醒的双人组还得有一会才出现。弗雷特里西哼着轻快的调子，比划着要从哪里下手。通常只是个十几分钟的小手术，不过这只猫漂亮健康得让他忍不住想尽量减少伤痕，当然也会让术后恢复顺利很多。

摇匀了麻醉剂，用注射器吸取了小瓶中的液体，推挤出多余的空气。然后将针头刺入皮下。随着药剂被缓缓推入，看起来没有被这一系列声响惊醒的大猫更是沉沉睡去。戴上了小型呼吸面具，调整好麻醉气体，医生进行了下一步。  
尽管平常并不需要，但这是大猫的长毛实在碍事，弗雷特里西拿起了剃刀，小心翼翼地清理腹部的毛发。一撮撮银灰色的长毛飘在了地上，露出了下方更加柔软白嫩的皮肤。

他转头将使用完毕的刀具放到稍远一些的地方，最后在心里惋惜了一句  
“如果这只猫有后代的话，一定也是非常可爱的小猫们，不会输给那些纯种的可爱。”  
不过还是身为兽医和流浪动物志愿者的职业感占据了上风，狠狠心，弗雷特里西拿起手术刀和止血钳，准备开始正式的手术。可是等他转回到手术台前——

不过是半分钟不到的时间，刚才还安静地躺在上面的大猫已经消失不见了。一大早的诊所里，连空调都没有开的室内安静得连最轻微的碰撞都能听得一清二楚，更不用说是那么大的动物行动的声音。就算 有肉垫也不可能。更何况……还是已经打过麻醉剂的猫，怎么想也不会在药效没有褪去的时候突然醒来。散落一旁的银灰色毛发更证明着这里曾经有一只大猫。

百思不得其解的医生来来回回地找了许多遍，柜子里，桌子椅子底下，犄角旮旯的各个地方，就连上着锁的储藏室都开进去转了一圈，却只是白白耗费了半个多小时。要不是第一位预约的客人上门，他大概还要继续找下去。

直到这一天的营业时间结束，弗雷特里西和两名实习医师都再也没有看见那只银灰色的大猫。

===

小威廉写完最后一个字，放下笔，合上作业本，抬头却撞见熟悉的银灰色大猫懒洋洋地躺在不远处的垫子上，惯例蜷成一个圆，毛茸茸的大尾巴几乎盖住整个脑袋。

“咕噜来啦！”小威廉跳下椅子，大步跑到咕噜的边上，趴了下来。房间里开了空调，比外面舒服不少，连带着地毯和软垫也没有那么热，躺在上面刚刚好。假寐的大猫懒洋洋地抬了抬头，暗红色的眼睛暼一眼小威廉，就合上了，尾巴却一甩一甩，轻轻地拍打着小威廉的手臂。

现在是照料香草和猫薄荷的时间，不过既然咕噜来了，不能让他单独待着。小威廉轻声邀请道：“殿下，要不要一起去花园里？有猫薄荷的那里？”通常，听见猫薄荷三个字，咕噜会立刻站起来，催促着小威廉到外面去。  
今天他却一反常态，似乎根本没听见一般，动也不动一下，只是继续睡着。  
有些失落的威廉抓了抓头，想了想，继续说道：“那我去一下，很快就回来。我保证。”  
话音刚落，他就跑了出去。  
被留在房间里的咕噜听见远去的脚步声，动了动耳朵，刚才拍打着小威廉的尾巴盖回了自己身上，蓬松的长毛正好遮住整张脸。稍稍调整了一下姿势，前一个晚上并没有柔软垫子可躺的咕噜舒舒服服地继续沉浸在他的睡眠里。

小威廉回来的时候看见的就是缩成一团的大猫，霸占了小威廉专用的垫子，丝毫没有来访者自觉，径自埋头大睡的模样。小威廉凑近了，咕噜咕噜的声音从微微起伏的侧腹传来，在炎热的夏日午后格外催眠。小威廉轻手轻脚地拉上百叶窗，回到咕噜身边，拉过小毯子，就这么也睡着了。

===

大猫睁开了眼，虽然睡眠很重要，不过饿了要吃，渴了要喝水这种基本的生理需求也很重要。他前爪抓着地毯，拉长了身体，好好地伸了一个懒腰——当然爪子尖只露出了一点，力道也小心地控制在不会留下爪痕的程度。一旁的小威廉睡得正好，侧着身体弓着，规规矩矩的姿势。但是小毯子却滑下大半，衣服也被带起来，露出了一小截腰。

轻巧地跳过小威廉，咕噜熟练地找到了房间角落里放着的水和干粮，虽然他更喜欢自己捕捉新鲜的食物，不过太热的天气，就勉强吃一吃，等入夜凉快了再去找活物吧。

吃饱喝足的大猫踱到小朋友身旁，想也不想，直接钻进了毯子里，开始自顾自地玩了起来。这动静让威廉醒了过来。还迷迷糊糊着的小威廉揉了揉眼睛，下意识喊了一声“殿下？”半坐了起来，看见自己的毯子正被咕噜当作玩具。

大猫一个前扑，钻进毯子下面，在里面翻滚几圈，掀开了织物，探出了脑袋。然后似乎是被皱巴巴的折痕吸引，后退了几步，俯下身体，再猛冲着抓住了微微凸起的部分。

咕噜专注的模样让小威廉不禁笑起来，可是笑容却又迅速消失了。打着滚，露出腹部的咕噜……？

小威廉慌慌张张地挪到了还在玩的咕噜边上，小心翼翼抽掉了毯子，正来回扇着毯子角的大猫不开心地低吼了一声，转过身背着小威廉。

“殿下，对不起殿下，但是……请让我看一下……”小威廉的声音有些颤抖，他靠近了大猫，伸出双手从两边拢着大猫的身体，用手确认刚才看到的情况。

掌心是熟悉的细密柔滑的绒毛，夹杂着一点略长的挠着手心的长毛，然而指尖碰到的却不是平常熟悉的触感。腹部毛茸茸的触感消失了，变成了光秃秃的皮肤。大惊之下，威廉将咕噜抱进怀里，不过由于体型实在太大了，变成了大猫仰躺在他大腿上的姿势。这下，光秃秃的皮肤便一目了然。

“殿下……？怎么会这样的？”已经带着哭音的小威廉浑身发抖，泪水迅速在眼眶里聚集，“对不起，殿下，都，都是我不好……”午睡中压出红痕，叠加上因为激动的涨红，让他的脸绯红一片。眉头紧紧皱起了，眼角耷拉着，睫毛沾着细细的泪珠。  
不，不能哭。小威廉告诉自己，是男子汉就不能随便哭。他用力吸气，想要憋回鼻子里酸涩的感觉，却只是让身体抖得更厉害了。

没了玩具，又突然被抱起来的咕噜翻了个身，跳下了小威廉的腿，似乎下一刻就要离开。突然失去的重量吓得威廉忘记了动作。他很想说不要走，可是喉咙和胸口都堵着，就算张开嘴，除了毫无意义的音节之外，什么也发不出来。脑海里来来回回就只有

咕噜不要我了  
咕噜要走了  
都是我的错

深深的自责甚至让他忘记了动作，只能呆呆看着咕噜一甩尾巴，又转回来，凑到面前，轻轻地舔了舔他的脸。然后，似乎是为了确认什么，咕噜又继续凑上来，用鼻子在小小威廉的脸颊，额头，和手指上都嗅了嗅。最后绕着小朋友转了几圈，跳回了他盘起的腿里，重新蜷成一个圈，埋下脑袋。

眨了眨眼，还没有完全理解到底发生了什么的小威廉却再也控制不住自己的感情，哇得一声，大哭了起来。刚刚还被努力憋回去的眼泪模糊了视线，所有堵在胸口发胀的东西都随着泪水和哭喊冲了出来。太过用力的下场就是呼吸困难，他只能大口大口地用力吸气，哭声也变得断断续续，只有眼泪还流个不停。顺着脸颊一路往下，滴落到大猫银灰色的长毛里。手忙脚乱地想要擦去眼泪，却怎么都止不住，只越擦越多的小威廉最后只能自暴自弃地停下手。

假寐中的大猫似乎有些不耐烦，起身走到了一边的垫子上，用爪子拍了拍垫子旁的位置。小威廉虽然不知道要做什么，还是乖乖挪了过去，坐定之后，被大猫轻轻拍了一爪子。  
“是……要我……躺下来？”小威廉对着咕噜，侧躺了下来。  
大猫似乎很满意，咕噜了两声，推开了垫子，直接躺在了威廉面前，银灰的浓密长毛刚好对着小威廉的脸。  
“！”已经渐渐止住的眼泪顿时又涌了出来，小威廉把头埋进大猫的毛里，绒毛擦着他的脸，吸收了泪水。

“谢谢……殿下……”

  
END


End file.
